


The Beggar and the Direwolf

by Bella4evr3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, House Stark, House Targaryen, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Multi, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Sansa Stark/Viserys Targaryen - Freeform, Viserys Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: Sansa Stark has had dreams of the destruction of the Mad King her whole life. She felt like she was in another's head when she dreams of the fallen kingdom Kings Landing had been when the Mad Dragon King had ruled. But with these dreams she glimpses another's life and these dreams have a way of connecting them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so this idea I had in my head for awhile now. And wanted to write it out. It's going to be a Viserys/Sansa pairing. Hope y'all like!

I look at the charred woods behind me and upwards towards the sky. The dreary sky looking almost as if crying as hardened water formed into little specs of white, which reign down from the sky. It was as if the Gods were angered by the horrid act that was taking place. 

It was madness. Pure and destructive. 

I watch the fire grow little by little destroying the forests filled with greenery and life. I watch as the king gave the order to set fire through the villages that surrounded the castle. Watched as helpless and loyal citizens being burnt alive. 

Heard the shrill screams of the helpless and the battle yells of justice. I saw golden armoured men and men in red armour - two sides - allied and fighting for the same reason. 

 

I hear the King's sardonic laughter as a knight in golden armour pushes the steel - hard as Veleryain steel - right through the neck of the King. 

 

Right after the scene changes and I'm not where just mere inches I watched as the Mad King had been killed. 

Now I'm staring at a wall - it was dirtied and it smelt foul. I hear a child crying right next to me. I see the similarities from the King and this child. Platinum blonde hair - hair as white as snow. I wipe her tears away from her face and she gives me a hopeful look. 

That's when I notice my hands. They weren't the hands that spoke of a highborn life. They were calloused and not hers and that's when she awoke in her bed. In the south, and in her chambers in Kings Landing. Her name is Sansa Stark.


	2. The Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wakes up from her dream and then finds out that she's leaving.

"My Lady." Shae greeted as she walked into her Lady's chambers. 

A girl with long auburn hair that shined a deep red in the sunlight sat at her vanity. Looking into the mirror as if plagued with a vision she couldn't forget. A forest burning - shrill cries of abandonment and hunger and terror. A terrifying and eerie laughter that brought goose chills along her spine. All the while, a child no older then her little sister - cried and somehow she knew she was the one comforting her, but at the same time it wasn't her hand or voice calming her. She wanted to know what and who her dreams were about. 

"My Lady?" Shae said again closer this time - this time getting a reaction as she saw Sansa glance at her through the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Sansa nodded. Her dreams were the only escape from her golden cage. The Queen Regent named her "Little Bird" she sang songs - each one the same. Except her dreams.

Her dreams were different each night, but the dream about the Mad King was her first dream she had when she had only been five years. It had shook her with fear and she had cried out in the middle of the night. She recounted her dream to her father and mother they both had looked like they had saw a ghost, so she never mentioned it again. Not wanting to further confuse her parents. Oh how she sorely missed them, her heart ached each day. She even prayed to the gods each morning and night that she would be free from this hell, so far they weren't listening.

A knock on the door alerted her of a guest and Shae abruptly stopped her tasks and opened the door. Tyrion Lannister - the imp, but Sansa saw no imp. She saw a man that helped her. He was her ally in this god forsaken place, she smiled as he walked in. 

"My apologies, Lady Stark. But the King has summoned you. Thankfully I persuaded him I could walk you to the throne room knowing who else he could have ordered." The smile faded and in its place came a look of steel, a facade, a mask that she put up when she had to deal with the king.

"No apologies needed, Lord Tyrion. Shae, can you help me?" With Shae's help Sansa was ready to travel to the throne room for court. Wondering what it was this time that the King wanted from her. Already steeling herself for the confrontation. 

* * *

Sansa entered the throne room followed by Lord Tyrion. She watched as Tyrion stopped and she stopped beside him.

"Lady Stark, thank you for coming." Margeary Baratheon expressed. "Your Grace." Sansa bowed in reply. Margeary glanced at her husband eyeing him speaking a silent command to him to be gentle about the subject. It seemed to work as Joffrey rolled his eyes, "My little traitor, I'm pleased to inform you about your wedding." His voice soft, but conniving as if the news made him mad just by talking about it.

"Wedding, Your Grace?" She questioned not comprehending what he meant. Surely this was one of the many jokes the King enjoyed playing with her. "The small council received a marriage proposal from the Beggar King. You're going to fuck him and make sure he stays silent." Was this real, Sansa thought. She still didn't understand. The Beggar King - who was it? "The Beggar King, Your Grace?" 

"The exiled Prince Viserys Targaryen. Are you that stupid you need anymore clarification?" 

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. I am stupid as a traitor's daughter should be." Sansa replied, but inside she couldn't quite keep her excitement to herself. Finally her prayers were going to be answered. "Yes, I suppose so. I will be honest it will be lonely without you. I'm very disappointed." He spoke. "Yes, Your Grace. I will miss you the most."  

The King excused her. She heaved a sigh of relief. She was almost done playing the "Little Bird" - soon she would singing the songs she wanted to sing. 


End file.
